


Dance with me

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: James sabe que, después de su actuación en Marte, le espera una reprimenda de Shepard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Situado después de Prioridad: Marte. Se puede leer como fic único o después de "The illusion of peace".

James llegó a la bodega de carga rabioso. Tras hablar con la comandante en la zona de las embajadas, se había marchado un rato al Purgatory, donde no tardó en encontrarse con compañeros de la Normandía. Allí se enteró de que el consejo no solo no había querido ayudarles, sino que le habían pedido ayuda a Shepard. ¿Cómo podían tener tanta cara? El consejero turiano quería asegurarse primero la ayuda de Shepard antes de mover él su culo alienígena. Y, mientras tanto, la Tierra seguía asediada por los malditos segadores.

Estaba tan furioso que al pasar por al lado de Cortez se limitó a gruñirle como respuesta a su saludo. Solo conocía una manera para calmar su ira: machacarse hasta la extenuación. Sin ni siquiera calentar primero, se colgó de la barra improvisada que había colocado en su cubículo y comenzó a hacer dominadas, una tras otra, una tras otra. Los músculos le ardían pasado el rato y el sudor goteaba por su frente, pero seguía sintiendo la sangre hervir en su interior. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuándo había llegado Shepard, que le observaba ejercitarse cruzada de brazos.

—¿Has bajado a por algo, o solo a mirar? –preguntó tras un rato de charla banal.

—Había venido a charlar, pero quizás me quede a ver el espectáculo –la voz de Shepard sonó sugerente y James sonrió para sí.

—Tendrás que currártelo más si quieres hacerme sonrojar –contestó él. El cabreo se iba diluyendo, pero el fuego que sentía continuaba ardiendo en su interior. Shepard quería saber su historia personal: él quería desfogarse—. ¿Crees que puedes hablar y bailar a la vez?

—Oh, sé bailar.

Shepard había aceptado su desafío con una sonrisa tan divertida que James se sintió vigorizado.

—Muy bien, Lola, hagámoslo.

—No te dejes engañar por mi cara bonita, Vega. Tengo mi ración de cicatrices.

En pocos segundos, ambos se vieron enfrascados en una danza de golpes y contraataques que parecía ensayada. James no podía dejar de maravillarse por lo bien que se movía Shepard y lo fuerte que era. En un par de ocasiones había sido más rápida que él, y había visto el puño de la comandante estrellado en su cara. Le sangraba la nariz y Shepard continuaba tirando de él, haciéndole recordar sucesos de su pasado que había preferido olvidar.

Fehl Prime.

El capitán Toni.

La colonia desaparecida.

Todo para nada.

El amargor de sus recuerdos se mezclaba con su enfado actual y con un sentimiento nuevo que Shepard despertaba en él, creando una curiosa combinación. No sabía si seguía furioso o si golpeaba a la comandante para desquitarse de todo, pero sí sabía una cosa: no quería parar. Shepard golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza. Parecía que había llegado justo a donde ella quería: su actuación en Marte. En algún momento sabía que le caería una reprimenda por estrellar la lanzadera, pero le daba igual: estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a dar su vida, si con ello podía acabar con la guerra.

—Quizás a ti no te importe si vives o mueres –escupió Shepard, tras una tanda de golpes bien bloqueados. James quiso contestar cuando se vio lanzado por los aires gracias a una maestral llave de su comandante—. Pero si eres la mitad de bueno de lo que creo… te necesitamos con vida.

James se quedó unos segundos en el suelo, mirando a Shepard. Ella le observaba desde arriba y James no pudo evitar pensar lo mucho que le gustaba aquella vista. Se puso en pie de un salto.

—Gracias por el baile, Lola.

—¿Lola, eh? –La comandante se cruzó de brazos, evaluándolo con la mirada.

—Tienes pinta de Lola. —James se encogió de hombros, aparentando despreocupación.

—Eres mono, así que dejaré que te salgas con la tuya… por ahora.

Fue la voz de Shepard, el tono en su enunciación. Fue su mirada recorriéndole el cuerpo. Fue su media sonrisa al echarle aquél piropo. James se giró de golpe. Fue todo eso y mucho más lo que hizo que la sangre se agolpara furiosamente en sus mejillas.

—Ahora sí que me has hecho sonrojar…


End file.
